ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wamoura Farm Raid
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Enemies Ranch Wamouracampa x14 Ranch Wamoura x2 Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough When you first enter there will be 16 Ranch Wamouracampa (con EM to 75) spread all across the map. Eventually, 2 of these Ranch Wamouracampa will "evolve" into Ranch Wamoura(con T to 75). It is unclear if they evolve after a set amount of time or after you've killed a set amount of Ranch Wamouracampa. It is also unclear if more than 2 Ranch Wamouracampa can evolve into a Ranch Wamoura. Both the Wamouracampa and the Wamoura have MP that can be aspired. Also note that a Wamouracampa sometimes spawns at F-6, it replaces one of the other Wamouracampa spawns. Widescan works here and helps eliminate the time wasted running down dead-end passages, particularly on the northern side of the map. -------------------------------------------------------------- This is easily won with 6 lv 75 people. Have won 3/3 times with a setup of: BLM/RDM, RDM/WHM, PLD/WAR, MNK/NIN, RNG/NIN, THF/NIN. Each time we won we had about 10-15mins left, no one ever had use use 2hrs and no one even came close to dying. BLM and RDM both Dispel Heat Barrier the instant the Wamouracampa use it. BLM should only have time to get 1 tier IV spell off before the Wamouracampa dies, the RDM can also cast a tier III spell to help things along. The rest of the melee just pounded it has hard and as fast they they could. The Wamoura's were not to much harder than the Wamouracampa, just there TP moves are a bit more annoying and have more HP. We got 817 Assault Points each, repeat run, no armband. Time is the biggest factor here, whatever jobs you take, you need to be able to kill thing as fast as possible with VERY little, if any, downtime. The only time we ever needed to rest was before taking on the 2 Wamoura. Even then, we had no more than 2-3mins of downtime. A lot of you time will be drained running from the North mobs to the South mobs (or visa versa) then to the Rune of Release in the middle. -------------------------------------------------------------- This information was taken from an Allakhazam post. This would be very difficult to clear as a trio. The first time, we lost by literally a second (timed out as I was hitting "Yes" on the rune). The second and third time, one of us was killed by one of the moths. I'd recommend 4+ people for this; if you're in a 3-person static for points like we are, just try and grab an extra person for this who wants the clear. The map is large-ish, and there are about a dozen+ wamoura princes and 2 moths to kill. They have low enough evasion that I was able to eat meat with only 2 axe merits and not a lot of accuracy gear (+33 including the acc from +DEX) and still have very good acc. They have all the same nasty TP moves that the regular ones do, so dispel is good here (Finale could work, but it would be bad if you hit the enfire and had to wait to dispel the spikes). The moths aggro while the princes do not. The rune pops near the start, which is almost certainly not where you will be when you kill the last mob. Addition: We succesfully completed this as MNK/NIN WAR/NIN and RDM/WHM on our second try. It was difficult but doable after knowing where to head for monsters. The two melee both had to use their two hours and brought several Hi-potions from Hi-potion tanks. The RDM had a Duelist Cheapeau, Dalmatica and sanction Refresh and still had MP trouble but taking a monk with Chakra and the merited regen move helped. Both MNK and WAR had many merits, and I dont think you could do it with any job that cant sub nin effectively. Rune of Release appears at H-8 near the dead end path. Game Description ;The enemy has begun raising swarms of wamoura in the Lebros Caverns. If they reach adulthood, they would present a formidable threat. Infiltrate the Lebros Caverns and destroy them. Map